


Unwanted

by Aimee_Twain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cheating, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee_Twain/pseuds/Aimee_Twain
Summary: un·want·edadjective1. not or no longer desired.When had Naruto started feeling like this? Feeling as if he was no longer desired. Was it the moment he caught Sasuke with Sakura or was it when he wanted to make love with Sasuke, but all he did was push him away.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 46
Kudos: 281





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like making something sad cause I was in the dumps.

When had Naruto started feeling like this? Feeling as if he was no longer desired. Was it the moment he caught Sasuke with Sakura or was it when he wanted to make love with Sasuke, but all he did was push him away.

Naruto is a kind soul, willing to forgive anyone no matter how wrong they did him. He chased after the love of his life in the pretense of getting him back for another who loved him, not truly for himself, but for his looks. When he finally caught up with him he felt as though his world was complete. Sasuke was made for him, but now that he thinks about it, was he made for Sasuke?

He was walking around the village avoiding going home because he knows, no one is there waiting for him. Can he even consider the place he goes back home? It didn’t feel like he belonged there anymore, not when everywhere he looked there were traces of another. Another person who made Sasuke smile, genuinely smile. He thought he was the only one that could do it, but apparently he’s not as special as he thought he was. 

As he walked around the village he stopped in front of a swing that he was all too familiar with. Deciding to sit down, he started to go down memory lane of all the good things that has happened to him up until this point in time.

…

Naruto always knew that he wasn’t like the other boys. He didn’t look at girls the same way they did. He didn’t feel any desire for them, but when he looked at Sasuke he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

When he was a bit older and a kid from his ninja class accidentally pushed him against Sasuke, they kissed. He acted like he was disgusted, but inside he was delighted. The boy that he liked was his first kiss. He pretended to hate it, but when he went back to his apartment that day all he could do was think about how soft his lips were. Even though the kiss was brief, it felt like an eternity to him and he wanted to spend eternity with Sasuke. 

The day he found out that Sasuke ran away, he felt gutted. All he could think about was bringing him back and he did. He chased after him for months and months became years. 

The next time Naruto sees Sasuke is when he’s with Orochimaru. Naruto’s heart stops because there he was, the boy he loves with all his heart. The boy he chased after for years. He wanted him to come back to the village. Be with him.

But Sasuke didn’t come back at that time. He whispered into Naruto’s ears, but before he could even comprehend what was going on Sasuke was gone again.

They meet again on the border of the village and they fight, that was where Naruto confessed.

“I love you”, he whispered so low, if Sasuke wasn’t paying attention to him he would’ve never heard the small confession that took all of Naruto’s strength to say. 

Time stopped for them when Sasuke walked up to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto was so happy that day, Sasuke even decided to come back to the village with him, saying that his mission was complete.

…

Naruto smiles at the memories of his youth, he wasn’t as young anymore, but he wasn’t an old man either. He slowly swung himself and held onto his stomach, rubbing it as tears started to slide down his face.

… 

When Sasuke came back, they became an item that no one knew about. They hid it from their friends because they didn’t want anyone to find out about their love.

The first time Sasuke enters Naruto all he could do was feel pain, but the pain slowly turned into pleasure as Sasuke whispered sweet nothings and promises of forever. His thrusts were shallow at first, but the more time passed the deeper the thrusts went. That night Naruto cried tears of happiness because finally, the boy that he loved all his life was in his arms making love to him.  
When they both came, Naruto clutched onto Sasuke as if his life depended on him.

The morning after their first time, Naruto woke with a smile as he watched Sasuke’s sleeping face. For once he looked at peace. Naruto etched it onto his memories so that he would never forget the love of his life.  
…

Naruto stopped swinging and clutched onto his heart, he felt as though it was breaking into two. The night they spent together for the first time was now fresh in his mind. God, why did he believe all those lies and promises? 

… 

The first time Naruto catches Sasuke with Sakura was on their two year anniversary. He had made plans for them, but when Sasuke told Naruto he wasn’t feeling well Naruto let him be and went out to the village to go collect his gift for Sasuke.

When he got home it was late and as he made his way to their bedroom he heard noises. Curious he sped up and opened the door just to witness the scene that broke his heart for the first time. 

He ran out of the doors and tried to stop his tears from falling, but they just wouldn’t. Sasuke caught up to Naruto and apologized to Naruto saying it would never happen again and he forgave him.

After that, he started to notice hickies on Sasuke’s neck. ‘He wasn’t even trying to hide them anymore’, Naruto thought bitterly. Naruto also noticed how he started to smell like perfume when usually Sasuke would never use such things.

When Sasuke came home drunk one day, Naruto was concerned but didn’t think too much of it because Sasuke was finally touching him again, finally looking at him again. It’s been months since they last made love, so Naruto went along with it. 

That night Sasuke was so gentle to him. Light kisses that sent shivers down Naruto’s spine as he made his way down to his hole. Usually, Sasuke would never eat him out, but that night Naruto felt a new type of ecstasy as Sasuke ate him out as if he was fresh tomatoes. Naruto came hard. 

“Look at you, you’re so wet for me”, Sasuke said as he went back up to Naruto and kissed him. He prepped Naruto and prepared him for more. They didn’t use protection, Naruto too lost in pleasure and Sasuke to drunk to comprehend who he was fucking. 

When coming, Naruto screamed out Sasuke’s name, but Sasuke grunted out Sakura’s. That was the second time his heart broke. The man he loved was no longer his and he cried himself to sleep while Sasuke peacefully slept beside him.

…

Naruto leaned into himself as he cried harder. Here he was crying over someone that no longer loved him. Crying over someone that no longer wanted him. 

He stared down at his cloth-covered belly and smiled as the tears raced down his face.

He whispered to himself at the dead of night while rubbing his belly, “It’s okay baby, mama’s going to take care of you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
